What Prom Wrecker?
by MLDUQE3RAandLegogirl11
Summary: Tori doesn't have a date for prome, and Jade is acting rather..different...Jori!


**AN: I know I haven't been updating Confrontations, and I'm sorry. I'm currently working on the newest chapter to that but I was watching Victorious and the episode 'Prom Wrecker' was on so this little story popped into my head. This is a Jori fic, and I hope you enjoy it! It's in 3****rd**** person but mainly focused on Tori.**

**-MLDUQE3RA**

* * *

Tori released a sigh. She looked around the asphalt café and smirked slightly. Everything was ready for the prome. All that was left was for people to arrive. Tori took one last look around and sighed once more. Tori couldn't help but feel slightly bad for Jade. Her play 'Clowns Don't Bounce' got cancelled all because of the prome. Tori hoped that Jade would get over it and her revenge wouldn't be too bad.

"You never know with that girl." Tori stated to herself.

xXxXx

The prome was a huge hit so far. Almost everyone at Hollywood arts showed up, even the people who were against the idea of prome. Tori started talking to Andre, or at least tried to. Andre was too busy making out with his girlfriend, for the hundredth time. Tori sighed and called Andre's name once more. Andre looked at Tori and then back to his girlfriend and told her to get some punch. As Andre's girlfriend went to go get punch Andre started looking around the café.

"Hey, uh, who's your date?" Andre looked at Tori. Tori threw her head back and groaned in frustration.

"Oh! I knew I forgot something! Uh, maybe I can dance with you or Robbie or-"

"Hey there prome-ers!" Jade cut Tori off mid-sentence and gave a fake smile towards Andre and Tori. Tori stared at Jade like she was insane.

"So Vega, I heard you don't have a date to prome." Jade smirked darkly right at Tori. Tori shot Jade a questioning look.

"Yeah, and your point would be?" Tori raised her eyebrow and continued to stare at Jade. Jade smiled at Tori. It looked like a genuine smile, which majorly confused the latina.

"Wha-?"

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." Jade smirked at Tori and brushed passed her.

Prome was running smoothly, which was weird since Jade was there. Tori, however, decided she didn't want to think about it. She wanted to get a drink and went in the hallway of the school to the Wahoo Punch machine. Tori round the corner to the machine, when she saw Jade. Flashbacks between Jade and Tori from only moments before flooded Tori's mind. Tori felt a blush rise to her cheeks and tried to ignore Jade. Jade stared Tori down and smirked. The brunette sighed and looked at Jade.

"Alright Jade I'll give you two minutes to explain what's going on. I thought you wanted revenge yet you come here say questionable stuff then walk away? What's going on?"

"What do you mean Vega? I'm just here to enjoy prome." Jade smiled yet another genuine smile at Tori. Tori was bewildered. Jade never smiled like that, let alone at Tori. Something was going on and Tori wanted to find out what that was. Tori walked up to Jade and stared her down. She was thinking about what to say when the look she was giving Jade softened.

Tori whispered what she said next. "What's going on Jade?" Tori's eyes were pleading Jade to give an answer. Jade softened her expression but as soon as it did, the look passed. Jade clenched her jaw and stared straight at Tori.

Jade chuckled slightly and shook her head, "I honestly don't know Tori." Jade smiled at Tori then looked at the ground and started to walk away. Tori shifted her feet before shouting Jade's name and going after the raven haired girl. Tori shifted uneasily, bit her lip, and kept her eyes focused on the floor. Jade raised her pierced eyebrow at Tori.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me Vega?" Tori glanced up at Jade and took a deep breath.

Tori looked right into Jade's piercing eyes with a new found confidence. "Well since I don't have a date, and Beck's in Canada why don't we…" Tori trailed off, all of her confidence going with her lost sentence. Jade raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"Is Tori Vega asking me to be her date for prome?" Tori looked up at Jade and nodded meekly. Jade smiled. "Well then ask me like a normal person Vega." Tori looked at Jade with her mouth open. Jade looked amused as Tori shook her head back and forth.

Tori smiled, "Jade, would you be my date for the remainder of prome?" Jade smirked and nodded at Tori. Tori smiled and linked arms with Jade as they both walked back to the asphalt café.

Once outside the two girls, still arm in arm, walked up to Andre. Tori smiled at the confused look Andre was giving them.

"Hey Andre, I found a date!" Andre's eyes went back and forth between looking at Jade and Tori. Andre then stared at Tori, squinted his eyes and nodded suspiciously.

"Well, whatever floats your boat I guess…" Andre nodded at Jade and Tori then walked away. Tori looked at Jade as a fast song went on. Tori smiled and nodded her head to the dance floor. Jade rolled her eyes then dragged Tori to the mesh of students. Tori and Jade were dancing well into the night, until a slow song suddenly came on. Tori froze and looked around. Everyone was dancing closely to someone else. Tori looked at Jade and gulped.

"We don't have to, if you don't want to." Jade glanced at Tori, rolled her eyes, and then grabbed Tori's hands. She put Tori's arms around her neck, and then put her own hands on Tori's waist.

Jade looked at Tori slightly uneasily, "is this okay?" Tori smiled, nodded, and held Jade closer. She smirked when she heard Jade sigh through her nose, and when she felt Jade's heart beating inside her chest. She looked up at Jade and smiled, which Jade returned. Jade slowly leaned in and pecked Tori on the lips. It was a simple peck but Tori sighed, and was content with everything. Prome is definitely going to have to make a yearly occurrence.

* * *

**AN: I don't know how I feel about it. The ending for this kept changing as the story kept progressing, so this isn't really how I pictured it haha. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm thinking about making a sequel, but I'm not sure. Review and let me know if I should! Thanks for reading, and reviewing!**

**-MLDUQE3RA**


End file.
